The Disappearance of Allen Walker
by Dj Crescendo27
Summary: Yuu-sama was getting very impatient with me.Despite the sadness I feel inside my heart,I continued smile.Iknow one day,one painful word could end it all.I pray that Yuu-sama wouldn't abandon me.Though, it seems my prayers were never heard.Yullen. two-shot


**A/N: I just heard the song, Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. Fudge, when I read the English translation, it was so sad. Yeah, I know, I should be working with my other fanfic. I know, I know. But I just can't help writing this! I am so in the mode for some Angst Yullen fics. Okay, enough of this! This will be a two-shot.**

Disclaimer: D Gray Man won't be mine, ever. If it is, Leverrier would be dead right now. I don't own Hatsune Miku and her song.

**NOTE: SOME LYRICS WERE CHANGED, TO FIT THE FLOW OF THE STORY**

**MUST KNOW:**

"_**Italics and bold" **_– The song

"_Italics"_- Allen's thoughts

**{_.~+0+~._}**

**The Disappearance of Allen Walker**

**{_.~+0+~._}**

20 years ago, hundreds of scientist worked on a project called 'Vocaloid'. They aim to turn normal human beings to a cross-breed of animals for entertainment purposes. They chose talented persons and began to experiment. The first 2 years were chaotic because of those who oppose the idea. But, eventually, both side were able to come in terms with each other, and so. The experiment began. They never _made_ Vocaloids, they just turn people into one. The process, though, was never pain-free. Every night, where they experimented, people can hear screams of agony. Ever since then, no one would dare to come close there.

**{0~0~0~0~0}**

I am Allen Walker. A Neko-type vocaloid. I was taken in by my master, Kanda Yuu, after my family died in a fire. He took me in and took care of me. My master was a song composer that needed someone to sing his songs. That was the time he found me. Ever since then, we worked together.

Lately, Yuu-sama was getting very impatient with me. I try my best yet, he sees my effort as nothing trash. He shouts at me, painful words. Despite the sadness I feel inside my heart, I continued smile. I continued to live on. Though, I know someday, one painful sentence could push me over the edge. One sentence and it could be the end of me. I just wished that, that day wouldn't come. Where Yuu-sama would decide to abandon me. I just wish it wouldn't come. I prayed for it every night.

But it seems my prayers were never heard.

I awoke in the middle night; I could hear Yuu-sama's voice somewhere downstairs. Slowly, I stood up and went out of my room. Taking svelte steps, hoping Yuu-sama wouldn't hear me. I continued to trace where his voice is coming from. I moved around the dimly lit hallway and found myself in front of his room. The door was locked shut, I moved forward, slowly pressing my ears on the door, trying to hear what he was saying.  
>"So… there's another one? How much-?"<br>Pause  
>"WHAT? That's too much."<br>Pause  
>"Tomorrow? Okay. But you make sure that damn thing is prepared!"<br>Pause  
>"A replacement?"<p>

Those were the only sentences I was able to hear, hearing the word replacement made my stomach churn. All of the sudden, I don't want to hear the rest of the conversation. Slowly, I retreated back to my room, thinking of what he meant by that word.

I laid myself on my bed and closed my eyes. Hopefully, tomorrow, things would get much clearer.

**{~0~}**

Morning came too quickly for my liking. The sun shone in my eyes, I sat up and yawned. I don't know why, but I feel tired. Like, I have no energy for the day. I've got no motivation to continue the day. I just want to lay in my bed, better yet, sleep all day.  
>But, I just can't do that. Today, I must practice a song he made.<p>

As usual, I took a bath, got dressed, made breakfast and practiced on the music room. I practiced until my throat hurts. Yuu-sama went somewhere this afternoon.  
>Deciding to take a break, I went out the room and walked towards the kitchen to grab a snack.<p>

When I arrived there, I noticed a piece of paper on the top of the counter. I picked it up and read

"**Dear Yuu Kanda,**

**We've found a perfect replacement for your vocaloid. His name is Alma Karma. Talented in singing too. The only problem is his face because of the scar in his face. For that, we shall grant you a discount. If you want to test him-"**

I quickly placed the paper down. Tears were threatening to fall down from my eyes. No, please no. Please tell me that this is just a dream! I… I don't want to be replaced! I don't want to be abandoned again! I don't want to go back to that place! I don't want to go back to the Central!

I ran towards the music room, forgetting my hunger. My tears were already running down my cheeks. Please, let me wake up if this was just a dream!

I quickly wiped my tears when I heard the front door open. He's home. I don't want him to see me like this!  
>"Oi, Moyashi! Where are you?" Yuu-sama shouted<br>"In the music room!" I shouted back, I collected myself and took a deep breath.

A few minutes later, the door opened and he came in.  
>"let's practice." He growled, he is not in a happy mood right now. I gulped; I hope I don't make mistakes.<p>

Fortunately, I never did. I never had a mistake during the practice. But, I did make a mistake in the kitchen. A mistake, I wished I never did.

It was mid-afternoon that time. We just finished eating lunch and I just finished cleaning the dishes. I was about to put them in the cupboard when a dish slipped from my hand, it fell down the floor knocking some plates off the counter. The dishes shattered as it made contact with the floor, landing with a loud sound.  
>"What the fuck, 'sprout? I told you to be careful!" Kanda shouted at me "How can you be so clumsy?"<br>Dozens of colorful words were shot at me. Each word that left his mouth, pierced my heart. I picked up the pieces of the broken utensils as Yuu-sama continued to shout at me with hurtful words. Some were nothing at me. That was when I heard:  
>"I may consider replacing you!" Yuu-sama shouted, with that he left the kitchen and went out the house. Slamming the door in the process.<br>My heart broke, with one hand; I took one sharp piece and hid it in my pocket. I cleaned everything up then slowly walked towards my room. I locked the door and opened the computer and started to compose a song. A farewell song.

For 3 hours, I worked on it with tears flowing from my eyes. When I was done, I plugged in, a microphone. I took a deep breath as I placed the glass shard on my wrist

" _I still want to sing!" _ I dragged the sharp piece across my wrist. It hurts.

"_**I'm born and I realize,  
>That I exist solely to entertain<br>An eternal voice  
><strong>__**I will continue to sing"**_

"_Just when I thought I was satisfied with my life. It all changed" _Another Cut

"_**Even if it's an existing song  
>I'm just a human, tethering in the edge of insanity<br>I decide it's fine  
>Gwawing a dango, looking at the sky, letting the tears flow<br>But, I realize it's nothing."**_

"_Please forgive me. I can't continue on" _One Cut

_**"A song depends on a personality  
><strong>__**An Unsteady foundation was broken  
><strong>__**The place I had called home, is already in ruins"**_

___"Please! Don't forget me!" _One cut

"_**When everyone has forgotten about me  
>My heart would disappear, so would my memories.<br>I can see my inevitable end**_

_**An ending world"**_

___"I will end my life now, instead of going back there in the central. Where the scent of sadness and blood is imminent. I won't go back there! I won't go back to the place where my dark past would haunt me!" _Another cut

_**"Even when I couldn't sing well…  
>You were there with me<strong>_

_**You came by my side and encouraged me…  
>I want to see your joyous face, even if I'm gone<br>Though, I know, you would feel nothing in my demise  
>But, I wonder… Will anyone miss me?"<strong>_

"_Will anyone miss me, indeed?" _One cut, my vision began to grow dim.

"_**What I believed in was nothing but a delusion reflected on a mirror.  
>A Farewell song in Top speed!<strong>_

_**The pretense known as the meaning of life  
>Cannot be shaken away<br>My weak heart threatens to vanish  
>As quickly as it decays<br>Being born, I don't have the strength to stop it."**_

"_Yuu, please don't forget me!" _ One cut

"_**Before long my memories will start to disappear  
>you're the only thing I won't forget especially the times we had<br>The things I defended was just the illusion of the bright future.  
>Wishing for a miracle, only drives me alone in a corner"<strong>_

"_I don't want to die…! But there's no turning back now…" _Another cut

_**"I will sing, until the end, just for you.  
>I wish to sing more, But that's too much to wish for.<br>Here is where I say farewell.**_

I wish to be with you more. But, it's too late.  
>Remember I… I… I love you.<p>

_**Thank you… and goodbye…."**_

I looked at my bloodied wrist covered in cuts. My vision swam yet I have the strength to cut the recording, and save it. I didn't close the program because the world around me started to spin  
>"Yuu, I'm sorry. Good bye…"<br>With that I feel down my bed and closed my eyes. Diving head first towards the oblivion.

**{~+0+~}**

**A/N: SORRY! This was supposed to be an Angst fic! BUT…! There's still a second chapter! Stay tuned on what will happen! Please NO flames! I beg you! But, do review! I tried my best for this fic! STay tuned!**


End file.
